Trailers
by Bansheila
Summary: Just a few random trailers. They are about Ryan and Sharpay, my favorite HSM characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. These are just some trailers that popped into my head. I don't plan on taking them any further. If anyone wants to make them into full length stories, be my guest, all I ask is that you IM me first before publishing anything. Otherwise, enjoy and please review, I love hearing your comments. **

**The New Kid**

**After everything was over…**

_Shows the gang dancing at the after game party, all getting along and having a good time_

**They formed a strong friendship…**

_Shows Troy and Chad goofing off and rough housing with Ryan, Ryan looks thrilled_

_Shows Taylor and Gabby helping Sharpay with school and doing girl stuff with her, Sharpay looks truly happy_

**But a new arrival at the school…**

_Shows a tall athletic looking boy walking down the hall and speaking to his new teachers_

**May bring an end to everything…**

_Shows Ryan staring despondently after Troy and Chad as they walk away with Gary, the new kid_

_Shows Gary talking to Taylor, Gabby and Kelsie while ignoring Sharpay, she is standing off to the side with tears in her eyes_

**And his intensions…**

_Shows Gary smirking evilly while watching Sharpay and Ryan rehearse alone in the auditorium. _

**Are worse then they suspect…**

_Shows Gary backhanding Sharpay then advance on her as she scrambles away_

_Shows Gary pinning Ryan against the wall and whispering something in his ear that makes him pale dramatically_

**Will their friends…**

_Shows flashes of the Gang with Ryan and Sharpay_

**Be able to help…**

_Shows the gang looking over at Ryan and Sharpay, who are sitting alone, they looked concerned_

**Before the damage is too great…**

_Shows Sharpay in her bathroom, using consealer to cover up her bruised cheek and hand grips on her arms. _

_Shows Ryan sitting in the blackened auditorium, in a corner, chin on his knees arms wrapped around his legs, rocking back and forth_

_Shows Sharpay flinching away when Gabby reaches for her shoulder_

_Shows Ryan and Sharpay rehearsing without knowing the gang is watching, seeing Sharpay stop clutching her ribs in pain_

_Shows Ryan following Sharpay down the school stairs, he is unsteady, then he just collapses. _

**Coming Soon…**

"_Ryan, what did he _do_ to you!" Sharpay's voice, shrieking_

"_It doesn't matter now! Shar, look what he did to _you!_ He hurt you…" Ryan voice, weaker, shaky…_

_**The New Kid**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Trailer 2. Enjoy.**

**Shadow**

**It started 16 years ago**

(Fades in from black)

_An exhausted looking woman holds two new born babies in a hospital bed_

(Fades to black)

**They became…**

(Fades in)

_A young boy and girl, about 10, stand next to each other in a posed portrait, both ginning widely. _

(Fades to black)

**Something powerful…**

_The young boy, Ryan, is outside, eyes now totally black, holding a ball of fire in his hand_

(Fades to another scene)

_The young girl, Sharpay, is in her room, eyes completely black too, giggling as her toys fly around her_

(Fades to another scene)

"_Mommy! We got a trick to show you!" Sharpay said, gazing up at her mother with glee. _

(Switch to an outside scene)

_Ryan is on the roof of their three story house, right at the edge._

_She yells, "Ryan! No!"_

_He jumps. _

(Scene goes black)

_The mother screams. _

"_Look, mom! I'm okay!"_

"_Oh, my god…"_

(Scene snaps back on, the mother is staring in the air eyes wide with awed terror)

(The scene pans up and Ryan is floating in the air)

(Soft rock music starts)

**As they grew…**

_Ryan and Sharpay are now shown older, about 16, walking down the sidewalk to school_

**So did their powers…**

_Sharpay is shown levitating two totaled cars in a large accident_

_Ryan is shown holding back a wall of fire from an exploding building_

_Ryan and Sharpay are in a clearing in the woods, facing each other, both floating a foot off the ground, eyes black. Their hands are clasped together, the wind blowing fiercely around them. _

**They kept it a secret….**

_Shows Sharpay and Ryan in school with their flashy clothes_

**From everyone….**

_Sharpay and Ryan with their friends_

(Too loud bass beats)

**But something is coming…**

_A tall broad figure is standing in the middle of the street staring at the three story house. His face is obscured by a hat._

**For them…**

(A heartbeat like rhythm for each scene, each one getting faster)

_Sharpay, on the ground, rain falling around her, staring fearfully up at something_

(*Flash* B e a t B e a t)

_Ryan sending a steady stream of fire at the cloaked figure while the man laughs_

(*Flash* B e a t B e a t)

_The both of them staring defiantly at the figure and his men, both dirty and beat up_

(*Flash* B e a t B e a t )

_Sharpay running for a warehouse and skidding to a halt as it blows up_

(*Flash* B e a t B e a t)

_Ryan surrounded by shadowed figures, nose bleeding and a bloody lip_

(*Flash* Beat Beat)

_Sharpay stopping a truck from crashing into her and Ryan_

(*Flash* Beat Beat)

_The cloaked figure holding a glowing ball of energy_

(*Flash* Beat Beat)

_Ryan running away, the figure cackling behind him_

(*Flash* BeatBeat)

_Ryan tied up and beaten on a concrete floor_

(*Flash* BeatBeat)

_Sharpay crouching over an unconscious Ryan _

(*Flash* BeatBeat)

_Ryan pinned to an alley wall by the cloaked figure_

(*Flash*Beatbeat)

_Sharpay screaming as she is thrown from a rooftop_

_**BANG!**_

(Scene flashes to a white out)

(harsh breathing is heard for a second)

"_Ryan?" Sharpay's voice_

"_Yeah?" Ryan's voice_

"_I'm scared." She whispers. There's a brief pause_

"_Me, too." He breathes back_

(Fade to black)

_**Coming soon…**_

**_Shadow_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trailer 3. Enjoy. Read and Review!**

**Saving Sharpay and Ryan**

(scene fades in with 'Savin' Me' intro playing)

**Everyone thought they had the perfect life…**

_Shows everybody glaring in envy at Sharpay and Ryan as they strut through school_

**But everyone was wrong…**

_Shows a large angry man shouting at Sharpay._

_Ryan intervenes and gets backhanded._

**They suffered in silence…**

"_Ryan, we have to tell someone! He could kill you next time!" Sharpay says._

"_No, Shar, we can't! They'll separate us! Or stick us somewhere worse! Do you want that?" Ryan exclaims. "We can't tell anyone."_

(Music Fades)

**Until, they couldn't hide it anymore…**

_**Screen is black**_

(911 emergency recording static)

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

_Sharpay screams over the phone, her voice hysterical._

"_He's going to kill him this time! Please you have to stop him, he's going to kill him!"_

"_Ma'am, please calm down, what's happening. Is someone being hurt?"_

"_Oh, god, no! RYAN! NO!"_

_**Cuts to a fancy house with cops out front**_

_Ryan is being loading into an ambulance_

_**Fade**_

_Sharpay crying as she is lead to a cruiser by a lady officer_

_***Flash out to white***_

_**Rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor**_

_Sharpay sitting by Ryan's bed side, tears in her eyes_

**Now wards of the state….**

_Sharpay and Ryan, still bruised, with crutches leaned against the table next to him_

"_This court has declared you wards of the state until you turn eighteen…"_

**They are placed into foster care…**

"_Your new foster mother and her son will be here to pick you up today." A kindly looking woman says, sitting next to Ryan and Sharpay on a couch. She smiles sadly when they flinch away from her._

**With surprising results…**

"_Sharpay? Ryan? What… you're the new foster kids?" A familiar voice says in surprise._

**Will this new family be able to help them heal?**

(Music Starts again)

'And say it for me, say it to me'

"_No! Please don't hit me!" Ryan exclaims_

_**Flash**_

'And I'll leave this life behind me'

"_I'm sorry!" Sharpay exclaims fearfully. "It was an accident!"_

_**Flash**_

'Say it if it's worth savin' me!'

"_You won't hurt us? But we…"_

"_Son, there is no justifying what your father did. He was wrong." _

_**Flash**_

_**Coming soon…**_

_**Saving Sharpay and Ryan**_


End file.
